Problem: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $4\dfrac{3}{6}+10\dfrac{2}{6} = {?}$
Explanation: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {4} + {\dfrac{3}{6}} + {10} + {\dfrac{2}{6}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {4} + {10} + {\dfrac{3}{6}} + {\dfrac{2}{6}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=14 + {\dfrac{3}{6}} + {\dfrac{2}{6}}$ Add the fractions: $= 14+\dfrac{5}{6}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 14\dfrac{5}{6}$